A dark soul
by 72Daydreamer
Summary: A mysterious and intriguing women joins Sg-1. Her background is a closely guarded secret and she hides her emotions. She is beautiful yet deadly and catches the eye of a certain person on Sg-1. (Decided to discontinue,tbh just hated it. Sorry if you liked it.)
1. The beginning

**Author notes**:

I will upload whenever possible so my uploads may be a little sporadic.I will use a variety of pre-existing episodes changed to include my character and ones made up by me for my POV will primarily be my character's narration but there may be a few instances where i write from a different characters view.

I **do not **own any of the Stargate Sg-1 characters or episodes except the ones i made my self(i will make sure it's clear which is which). I hope you enjoy my story. I will upload as soon as possible. Happy reading!😊

**A brief character description:**I am Megan Serrea. I have black hair which I keep pulled to one side, i'm standard height and have pale skin.I look pretty normal only that stands about me is my eyes, they're gray well one is. I have heterochromia basically my eyes are different, one gray and one purple with gold flecks, as you can guess that isn't normal. It's a genetic mutation that was made even stranger by experiments done on me as a child. Overall I am quite pretty but I do my best to cover it by using my hair to cover my violet eye. There is one more odd feature i haven't talked about yet but I'm going to ignore it.

This chapter is made up by me and takes place between episode 3&4 of season one.

I stood in what appeared to be a briefing room, there was a table,a few chairs and a projector overhead. I caught a glimpse of myself in the window, there was blood running from my nose. Damn that Captain Stiller guy must of gotten a lucky hit in but judging by the surprised looks on everyone's faces he normally got a lot more hits in. General Hammond came in,I quickly wiped the blood off my nose.I was brought here to help with the Stargate,whatever that is, not to fight. He waved towards a seat,telling me to sit down.

"Have you signed the non-disclosure agreement?"

"Yes...sir" I said unsure of what to call him.

"Well then, i'd better tell you what this is all about, you will become a temporary member of Sg-1 consisting of Colonel Jack O'Neill,Captain Samantha Carter and Dr Daniel Jackson"

"What is Sg-1"

"They are a team of trained operatives who go to other planets in order to obtain technology to defend Earth against an alien race called the Goa'uld"

"The Goa'uld" I repeated, my mind darkening.

"Yes and I know it might be hard to belie-"

"No General, I believe you."

"Good, please wait here for somebody to come and give you a more in-depth explanation."

"Oh sir one last thing"

"Go on"

"I have some personal weapons that I'm quite skilled with and they would also be a lot harder to spot if anything happened on the mission"

"What are they"

"A pair of knives"

"I'm assuming you want to bring them on the mission"

"Yes, I have been training using knives my whole life sir, I'm very skilled with them"

"I suppose so, but use your gun first I don't want you getting too close to any enemies"

"Thank you"

He left, leaving me waiting for whoever was coming.

_Later in the gateroom_

I checked my gun one last time and as I was lowering it down to my waist I felt a familiar object, my knife. I was relieved that General Hammond bought my reason for bringing them. The truth is I didn't want to bring them because I'm good with knives, I wanted to bring them because I made a promise I intend to keep. I switched my attention towards everyone else in the gate room. I looked around noticing Captain Carter first, she looked relatively strong and from what I had seen of her smart too. Next I saw Dr Jackson, he was probably more of a talking person and less of a fighting person judging by his physique and title but I knew from personal experience looks can be deceiving. My eyes went to Colonel O'Neill, he was the leader of the team and talking to General Hammond.

"Sir we don't need some random girl" he was probably talking about me "we need Teal'c"

Ah Teal'c, former first Prime of Apophis. So that's who I'm replacing for this mission. General Hammond spoke sharply

"Jack she is perfectly capable for the job so I don't want to hear one more complaint about it, understood"

"Yes sir"

Then the gate powered on. As I stepped up towards it i heard a voice, "The first time is always a bit strange bu..."

I didn't hear the rest of it because I stepped through the gate


	2. The mission

**Author note: I am writing this on my tablet so expect any problems possible that may come from using a tablet because I have them ALL. Yay! Also the last chapter was only a taster that's why it was so short.**

_On the_ _planet._

As soon as I stepped through the Gate I knew something was wrong, Major Carter was crouching in front of the Stargate.I followed suit and moved into a defensive position at the side of the Stargate. Then the others stepped through, Dr Jackson looking confused about me ignoring his reassurances. As soon as the Stargate closed a staff weapon blast came from the nearby trees, hitting Dr Jackson's shoulder. I immediately looked around noticing more and more hidden Jaffa. Then I spotted a small break in their lines behind us and sprinted for it. Everyone else was firing their gun at them but there was too many Jaffa and they were overwhelmed. Then as the Jaffa moved away from the trees I ran. I jumped over branches and weaved between trees. I shot Jaffa as I ran around the clearing. They turned to shoot at me but by then I had moved on. When everyone else realized what was going on they grabbed their guns and begun fighting. An extra group of Jaffa had made their way to my position so I had to leave my cover. One of the Jaffa caught me by surprise and shot my arm causing me to drop my gun. I was defenceless for a few seconds and before I pulled my knives out, got shot in the back of the leg. Limping, I began slicing my way towards Sg-1. As I did I realized most of the Jaffa were dead or had retreated. When I could see the team, I also could see the last Jaffa aiming his staff at them. I tried to call to them but they were too busy helping Dr Jackson to realize. So, I threw my knife into the back of the Jaffa's head. The Colonel turned with his gun raised as the Jaffa fell by his feet. He looked up at me shocked when I pulled my knife out of its head

"General Hammond allowed me use of my own weapons sir"

"Right okay.. nice shot"

"Thank you sir"

He opened his mouth to say something more but I walked past him to where Dr Jackson was laid down. I crouched down.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be when we get off this planet"

"That might a problem" Carter's voice called out

I turned to look at her

"What is it?" the Colonel's voice shouted back

"The DHD is missing a key component sir"

"Well can you fix it?"

"Not without the missing piece sir"

"Well then we need to find it, anyone have any idea where to start?"

"Actually sir I might, there's some strange writing on the pedestal the DHD is on"

I heard Dr Jackson trying to get up so I turned and offered him my hand. He took it and was soon on his feet walking towards the DHD.

"It looks like Latin, essentially it says face West and travel to reach the temple of Zeus"

I was confused "but isn't Zeus Greek not Roman?"

"Yeah...yeah em I don't know why something like this would happen"

"Well maybe they were Romans who worshipped the Greek gods or maybe the temple was here when the Romans got here"

"Either way it says go West so I think we should go West."

Colonel O'Neill pulled out his compass and pointed in a direction towards the trees. "That way is West" he said as he set of in that direction. We all started to follow him into the woods. About 5 minutes later we stopped so the Colonel could check his compass again. He looked confused so I took out my compass as well. Mine pointed to my left and from what I can tell the Colonel's pointed back in the direction we came from. "Carter something's wrong with my compass"

"What is it sir"

"It's pointing all over the place"

"It must be electro-magnetic interference from the atmosphere sir"

I got an idea and decided to check if I could try it.

"Sir, should I check if there is any nearby buildings?"

"Yeah, you do that and Carter check it you can counter the electro-mag...thing"

Carter giggled "Electro-magnetic interference sir"

I dropped my gun and begun to climb a nearby tree. As I reached the top I could make out a building to my right. I took note of where it was and how far away it looked. On my way down I heard Colonel O'Neill mutter to Captain Carter "Full of surprises her".

"Yes sir" Carter replied.

When I got close to the bottom I jumped down. "Sir there's a building about 2 klicks in that direction, it looked Roman."

"Well then" he said helping Dr Jackson up "let's go."

_About 20 minutes later._

We reached the building, it's white columns weathered and cracked. I recognized it almost instantly, "Sir, this is it".

The Colonel nodded and began walking around looking for a door.

"Where's the door"

Major Carter answered "I'm not sure sir but there's more writing here"

"Ok then, Jackson what does it say?"

" I can't see it, I must of lost my glasses on the way"

"And you didn't think to tell us"

"I was unconscious most of the way"

"Ok, well what are we going to do? "

I turned to the writing on the wall and something about it bugged me. I crouched down studying it closely. Then it hit me "Sir I recognize it, it's similar to an old Gregorian chant from Earth"

" How does help us "

"I know what the chant means"

I read it out "Qui Mariam absolvisti,Et latronem exaudisti,Mihi quoque spem dedisti. Which means-Through the sinful woman shriven,Through the dying thief forgiven,Thou to me a hope hast given

The Colonel looked confused "Once again how does that hel-"

He got cut off by the wall sliding up."Okay...let's get Daniel inside." He reached down to grab Dr Jackson as a huge group of Jaffa rushed out of the building. They quickly surrounded us in a tight circle. Everyone raised their guns but the Colonel told us to lower them. They pulled our guns away from us and dragged us into the building. We were put in a large rectangular room with a circle shaped cage in the centre. They threw me down on to the floor and I heard a sharp crack as I landed on my shoulder. Dr Jackson heard and asked "Are you ok?"

" Yeah, I mean aside from the fact that on my only mission I got captured by the bloody Goa'uld but physically-fine thanks" I smiled at him.

"Right"

As I sat up I noticed Dr Jackson's shoulder looked fine, I stared at it for a few seconds."Oh yeah they uh healed my shoulder I don't know why or how though". When I shifted I felt my knives on their belt. "Sir they didn't search me I still have my knives"

"Excellent"

Just then 4 Jaffa came in , 2 stood at either side of the first door and 2 walked up to us. They put in a code which opened the cage door. They stared at us for a few seconds then they pointed at me and told me to come with them. I didn't move so they came over and grabbed my shoulders, dragging me to the door. Just before they reached it, I grabbed one of my knives in my right hand and pushed it backwards into the Jaffa's stomach. I quickly spun round raising my knife to slit the second Jaffa's neck. I ducked down as staff weapon blasts flew over my head. I moved towards one of the Jaffa by the door, reaching him in a few seconds. Once I got to him I moved behind him and plunged my knife into his back. I threw my knife at the last Jaffa but he dodged it. He fired at me rapidly causing me to back into the corner. He swung his staff at me throwing me against the wall. When I hit the wall my head slammed into it and I slide to the floor. My vision went fuzzy and I could just make out the Jaffa looming above me. In a last ditch attempt to escape I sliced through his Achilles heel. As he fell to the ground I rolled out the way. I turned back around and pushed my knife into his chest. I struggled to my feet and started making my way to the control panel. After all there was no point me doing this just to leave the others stuck in the cell and me passed out on the floor. I reached the control panel and entered the code I had seen the Jaffa enter before. As the door opened I fell back but Dr Jackson managed to catch me. "Thanks" was all I managed to mumble before I passed out.

I woke up in the infirmary, the bright lights blinding me at first. As my vision returned to normal I saw Dr Jackson at the side of the bed. "Hey"

"Hey, how long have I been out"

"We got back around three hours ago"

"Oh so awhile then"

"Mhm"

"What happened"

" Well after you passed out we found our guns in the room next to ours. Then it was only a short distance to the door and we managed to make it there undetected. We encountered some trouble by the gate but there wasn't many Jaffa. "

"Hmm there's one thing I'm still confused about"

"What?"

"Well it was a Roman temple to Zeus and the chant passage on the door is usually thought to talk about Jesus"

"We didn't find anything else about the temple"

"Actually now I think about it everything in the temple was in groups of three"

"You think there were or is three Goa'uld living there?"

"I don't know"

"Well we're back safe so that's good"

I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I started to mumble to myself "I've never heard of a Roman Goa'uld and the only Greek Goa'uld I know is Cronos. Also there was no space for any gliders, strange"

Dr Jackson looked shocked "How much did they tell about the Goa'uld?"

"Not much, why?"

"You just mentioned Cronos and we didn't even know about him"

"I've encountered the Goa'uld before, when I was younger"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

He stood up, said "Wait here" and sped out the room.

"Right"

_An hour later._

I got bored waiting and decided to leave. I made my way to the locker room and quickly changed. As I pulled my leather jacket on I decided to check for Dr Jackson in the infirmary one last time. When I reached the infirmary Dr Jackson along with General Hammond was stood there.

"Megan! Where did you go?"

" Sorry it's just it had been an hour so I thought you weren't coming back "

"Yeah sorry about that General Hammond took some convincing"

"Convincing to do what?"

General Hammond took over speaking now "To offer you a place in this program"

"What"

"Well I heard your skills on the mission saved Sg-1 and you have past experience with the Goa'uld"

"Er"

"So?"

"I'll do it"

"Great you'll be assigned a team as soon as possible "

"Thank you sir"

I turned to Dr Jackson "Thank you for doing that"

"No problem" he smiled.


End file.
